Hitler X Female Mussolini
by AngryKV2
Summary: A historical romantic comedy about Hitler and a female version of Mussolini. Watch them go through historical events but in a romantic style. Warning there are lots of historical jokes


Hitler x Female Mussolini

By: AngryKV2

Chapter 1: An alliance

It was dusk outside in 1939, as the wind flew by making mussolini's long feminine black hair flow in the wind. She was looking down very nervous and shy Hitler was sitting next to her on a park bench just outside the italian embassy in germany. Mussolini was wearing a grey uniform with a black undershirt that was slightly small in the chest area. Mussolini was wearing her signature cap with a golden eagle. Whilst hitler wore his light brown suit with a nazi armband.

"Well why did you come all this way mussolini there must be something important you wish to tell me." Hitler calmly spoke to mussolini

Mussolini was sitting on the bench blushing heavily and avoiding hitler's gaze. Mussolini suddenly stood up and jumped in front of hitler. Making Mussolini's boobs jump violently.

Mussolini shouted "I-I I want to ally with you obviously! Y-you idiot, this doesn't mean I like you or a-anything! And you better accept or you'll make me cry and you don't want to make a girl cry!"

"Of course I'd love to have you in the axis mussolini. You'll help us a bunch, but please keep in mind what we are trying to do is going to be quite hard." Hitler replied

Mussolini looked at hitler with a surprised look of happiness. Mussolini jumped on Hitler giving him a big hug pushing her breasts into him. Making mussolini's signature cap with a golden eagle fall off. Tears streaming from her eyes. Hitler was clearly surprised by mussolini's actions.

"You scared me for a second there you big dummy!" Mussolini exclaimed in hitler's embrace.

Hitler replied "Of course id accept an alliance with you… but could you please get off me."

Mussolini looked shocked and quickly replied. "O-O Of course t-thank you for accepting hitler!" But this was just expected of you, Don't disappoint me!"

Hitler laughed and replied. "I hope we become close allies mussolini, but it may be important that you mobilize soon."

Mussolini looked at hitler with a curious look. "Why would I have to mobilize? B-but Ill do it anyways... Just for you, Don't expect a favor like this again though!"

Hitler laughed and handed mussolini a piece of paper with his number. "Call me when you can ok." hitler said as he walked away from the bench and a happy mussolini.

Mussolini shouted under her breath "yeah I got his number!"

That night mussolini could not sleep from the excitement.

Chapter 2: hitler, what happened to the jews?

One night mussolini was preparing her troops when she got a call on her red telephone that went straight to berlin. Mussolini ran to pick it up and she heard the familiar sound of hitler's voice

Hitler asked "hey mussolini my SS have given reports of jews in your country."

Mussolini "oh umm r-really…"

Hitler replied "yes and I would really appreciate it if you could do that for me. I kinda need to get rid of them because there an inferior race. Your also an inferior race but not as bad."

Mussolini shakiley replied "uhm ill d-definitely s-send them when I have some time. B-but am I really an inferior race to you hitler…"

Hitler calmly replied in a jingle. "Of course you are a lower race but not as low as the slavs or jews~!"

Mussolini sniffled and shakely said "o-oh so you think i'm a lower race t-thats not very nice. W-well your a-a lower race too!"

Hitler sounds taken aback when he replied. "Your still my ally you better respect me. Take that back right now!

Mussolini sounds frightened. "Eeeep im sorry I take it back please forgive me."

Hitler sounded calm when he replied to mussolini saying"Okay ill forgive you only if you put troops in the french border."

Mussolini sounded surprised when she replied. "Umm thats a weird request but ok…"

"Thank you." Hitler replied before abruptly hanging up

Mussolini lays down on the bed thinking to herself what hitler wanted with those jews and if she should send them.

Mussolini looks at the ceiling and says to herself. "Why did I have to fall in love with this person."


End file.
